


Teenage Dream

by OutlawLord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Akiteru, Consensual Underage Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, and then it grew a plot, because im determined to use that tag in all my works, i just really needed akiteru to get wrecked, i think, in Japan the age of consent is 14 so it's not illegal, in the first scene, tenma is 16 and akiteru is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawLord/pseuds/OutlawLord
Summary: Tenma is just so amazing, Akiteru can't help but hate (love) him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96
Collections: stories that touched me





	Teenage Dream

Akiteru watches the regulars’ practice game against some other team that’s ranked nationally. He watches the second-year, Udai Tenma, fly. He slams the ball down onto the other side of the net, and jealousy coupled with the distinct burn of something else settles low in his gut. Akiteru gulps down his water and tries to focus on the jealousy.

Udai looks at him, and Akiteru throws his junior what he hopes is an encouraging smile. The short boy smiles back, before immersing himself completely in the game again.

It’s beautiful, as much as Akiteru hates to admit it, the concentrated look in Udai’s eyes as he watches the volleyball with a single-minded focus that makes the third-year wonder for a brief moment whether he’s jealous of Udai or the ball that he’s staring at so intently.

“You alright, Tsukishima?” asks Inoue, another one of the players who never quite made the cut for the regular team. It really is disappointing. He would be amazing if the team wasn’t filled with such talented monsters.

Akiteru nods quickly, “Yeah, why?”

“Your face is all red, you look a little feverish. Want me to take you to the nurse?”

“No,” Akiteru mutters, now painfully aware of the warmth flooding his cheeks as he stares resolutely anywhere but Udai’s powerful calves that flex so wonderfully before he jumps into the air. “I’m fine, I promise.” Inoue doesn’t look convinced at all, but he leaves him alone, letting his arm rest around Akiteru’s shoulders as they both lean against the wall, sipping their water.

Udai glances at him then, stares pointedly for a second at the arm slung around Akiteru, pulling the tall but lanky boy into the player beside him, before going back to the game. Udai changes his focus so quickly, but whenever he’s focused on something, he’s completely focused.

The same thought runs through Akiteru’s head as he’s being slammed half-naked into the wall of the locker room, Udai’s tongue insistently pressing against his lips. He shoves his knee in between the taller boy’s legs, and Akiteru opens his mouth in a breathy moan, allowing Udai access. The ace still has his gym shirt on, but Akiteru tugs on it until he gets the hint, parting from the other boy only long enough to throw his shirt off. Then they’re kissing again, Udai’s tongue shoved roughly down his throat.

It’s a precarious game they’ve been playing for a while. Akiteru would like to say he can’t remember when it started, but he remembers the exact date, the fucking time. It was 6:13 on the last Friday of November, and they were the last two changing. Akiteru hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off of Udai’s surprisingly well-sculpted body, and Udai had caught his line of sight. He had made eye contact with him and smirked, running his tongue over his bottom lip, and then pounced. Akiteru hadn’t stood a chance.

“More,” Akiteru sobs as he ruts against Udai’s leg like a bitch in heat, the younger boy licking and biting the juncture between his shoulder and his neck.

“So impatient,” Udai murmurs into his skin. Akiteru’s only response is an embarrassingly high-pitched whine in the back of his throat. He shoves down harder against Udai’s knee, and he sees stars behind his eyelids.

They function under a strict no-feelings policy. They don’t ask each other about their love lives, don’t go on dates or hold hands or anything. Akiteru and Tenma are just friends, and it’s better that way; no awkward breakups, no having to come out to people. At the end of it they just say “no homo” and move on with their lives. Akiteru reminds himself that this is all he wants.

Udai puts his knee down, then grabs Akiteru’s hips roughly, shoving the gym shorts down, along with his boxers. Akiteru shivers at the cool air hitting his cock, and Udai smirks. The shorter boy licks his palm with an exaggerated motion that goes straight to Akiteru’s cock, before circling his fingers around the base of it. Udai squeezes, and Akiteru cries out, tears springing to his eyes. His hands scramble for purchase against the smooth wall, eventually just settling for resting above his head.

Udai leans in on his toes and whispers in his ear, “Don’t cum,” before proceeding to jerk him off at a rapid pace.

“Ah- stop, please, I can’t hold it,” Akiteru sobs. “Please, Udai-”

“Call me Tenma,” he cuts in. His hand stills as he glares at Akiteru intensely. “How many times do I have to tell you this?”

“Tenma,” Akiteru breathes. “Tenma, please, I’m so close, Tenma, Tenma, Tenma-”

The hand is gone, and Akiteru is sobbing, gasping for breath. “Don’t cum,” Tenma repeats, though this time he just sounds amused. Akiteru glares down at him as best as he can through the fog of his tears.

Even so, the moment Tenma demands, “Turn around,” Akiteru is quick to comply. He braces his body with his arms, leaning into the wall and allowing his ass to push out in what he hopes is an enticing way.

“Fuck,” Tenma whispers, and did his voice just crack? Akiteru’s flushed from his ears down to his chest, because fuck if this isn’t an embarrassing position, but it’s worth the rush of pride that slams into his body at the wrecked sound of Tenma’s voice. _I did that,_ Akiteru thinks. _I made him lose his voice._

For a little bit, Tenma just massages Akiteru’s asscheeks, earning him several gasps and sighs. “Ah, Tenma, get on with it,” Akiteru pants impatiently. He shoves his ass more out, because who needs pride anyway, and comes into contact with Tenma’s hard dick, still covered by his gym shorts. Akiteru shudders when Tenma’s right hand trails up his body, stopping at his nipple and rolling it between his fingers. Akiteru braces his forehead against his forearms and lets out a loud moan.

Just as his mouth opens, Tenma shoves three fingers from his left hand inside. Akiteru almost gags because he’s unprepared for it, but he gets the message and licks sloppily around the fingers.

“Coat them well ‘cause I don’t have lube,” Tenma says gruffly, and Akiteru obliges, slobbering all over the fingers like a whore. He moans into them when Tenma starts grinding his hips against his ass, the outline of the shorter’s cock rubbing up against his taint. Akiteru shoves back, to what end he isn’t sure, but it only serves to get Tenma’s dick pushed against his crack, a maddening almost-pleasure. Tenma’s right arm stretches across his chest to play with his left nipple, and Akiteru sobs in frustration. He can feel the tears streaming down his face now, and knows that Tenma must be aware that he’s crying, but if he is, he doesn’t give any reaction to it. He only fucks Akiteru’s mouth with his three fingers rhythmically, pinching and rolling his nipples between his fingers in time with his thrusts.

“Do you want to be filled up?” Tenma whispers filthily in his ear, grinding his hips into the taller boy’s ass harshly. Akiteru groans around the fingers, drool trailing out of the corners of his mouth to join the tears. _Gross,_ Akiteru thinks, but it’s only making him harder. “Do you want me to fuck you on my fingers, hard and fast? Bet a slut like you would be begging for more after only a few seconds, won’t you?” Akiteru groans and tries to bring his hips to the wall, but Tenma’s faster, and he has a bruising grip on his hip. “I don’t want anything touching that cock but me,” Tenma growls. Akiteru feels more tears fall from his eyes as he twists his head around to look at Tenma. He nods desperately, and hopes that his eyes convey everything he wants to say to the shorter boy.

_Hurry up and fuck me._

Tenma looks as wrecked as Akiteru feels, eyes wide and _oh,_ he didn’t need to feel jealous of that volleyball after all, because in this moment, Tenma’s attention belongs completely to him. Akiteru’s face is burning, but there’s no real shame left in his mind, just overwhelming lust. He grinds his ass against Tenma’s clothed dick and whines desperately around the fingers shoved down his throat. Tenma curses under his breath and pulls his fingers out.

Tenma’s fingers are pressed against his hole when, in a rare moment of actual concern, the second-year says quietly, “Tell me to stop if it hurts too much, okay?” He waits for Akiteru to nod, before letting a sadistic grin overtake his face. He shoves two fingers in with one sharp push forward, and Akiteru collapses onto his arms and screams. Even though the fingers are dripping with his saliva, the sudden stretch still burns. Akiteru can’t bring himself to hate the sensation, though, finding his back subconsciously arching into the feeling.

Tenma wriggles his fingers around a little inside him first, before pulling back out to the first knuckle. When he shoves them back in, he touches that something inside of him that forces him to arch his back. Akiteru cries out and scratches helplessly at the wall, looking for something to grab.

Akiteru can only shudder and sob as with every thrust Tenma finds his prostate. He digs his fingers deep inside, then crooks them, slowly massaging the nerve before pulling back out and repeating the process. Akiteru fucks himself on the fingers, trying his best to meet every thrust. Once Tenma deems him ready enough, he shoves in a third finger, and Akiteru screams, “Please!” He has no idea what he’s asking for, but Tenma kisses the nape of his neck before grabbing Akiteru's dick in his free hand. Akiteru cries out in relief as the second-year jerks him off in time with the thrust of his fingers. Soon enough, Akiteru is coming, squeezing tightly around the fingers as he paints the wall in front of him white.

“Fuck,” Tenma whimpers against his skin. Akiteru feels like he’s floating, and he’s so full from the fingers shoved all the way into his ass, still absent-mindedly playing with his oversensitive hole, his other hand pumping Akiteru’s dick as if making sure that he’s empty. When Tenma pulls his fingers out, Akiteru whimpers, but Tenma shushes him.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Tenma rasps, and oh, Akiteru’s getting hard again, “I’ll fill you up again soon.” There’s the sound of rustling fabric, and soon enough there’s something thick and large brushing up against Akiteru’s hole. Tenma grinds forward so that the head gets caught against his rim, but doesn’t push in.

“Tenma,” Akiteru begs. He almost has enough presence of mind to care about how far gone he sounds. Almost. “Tenma, please.”

“Please what?” he asks blithely, kissing down Akiteru’s spine softly as he shallowly grinds against the senior.

“Fuck me,” Akiteru sobs. “Please, Tenma, please fuck me. Tenma, please, been so good, wanna be good for you, please Tenma, I’ll be so good, just-”

Tenma shoves the head of his dick inside and Akiteru chokes on his words. He buries his face in his forearms as he shudders. Tenma has both hands on Akiteru’s hips now, and he pulls the taller boy back onto his dick slowly, until he’s fully seated.

“Fuck, baby,” Tenma groans, “you’re so fucking tight. It’s like it’s your first time.” Akiteru feels his walls flutter around Tenma’s dick, and the smaller boy bites hard into the middle of Akiteru’s back. He arches into the feeling, chasing the flash of pleasurable pain. Tenma pulls out until only the head is still inside, before shoving back in violently, forcing Akiteru to collapse against the wall. Tenma sets a punishing pace, hitting Akiteru’s prostate with every other thrust, and Akiteru feels his second orgasm approaching soon.

“Tenma,” Akiteru whines. “So close, ahh, Tenma.”

“Don’t touch yourself,” Tenma grunts. “Want you to come only on my dick. Know you can do it, baby. So good for me.” Akiteru nods wildly, arching his back into Tenma’s thrusts.

“Please,” he whimpers, the word ripped out of him. “Please, Tenma, yes, please, please!”

The stimulation that Tenma’s giving his prostate finally becomes too much, shoving Akiteru off the edge again, and he screams as he cums, sobbing “Tenma!” The second-year gives three more thrusts before he’s coming, too, filling Akiteru up with his seed.

Akiteru can’t help the feeling of emptiness when Tenma gingerly pulls out. He feels a mixture of the ace’s cum, sweat, and his own spit dripping out of his ass, trailing down his leg, and it should disgust him but he wants it to dry on his skin, a reminder of these evenings where, even for just a moment, Tenma belongs only to him.

There’s the sound of running water, and then there’s a cool wet towel gently cleaning the mess trailing down his legs. Tenma doesn’t clean Akiteru’s hole, and Akiteru likes that, because it makes it feel as though Tenma doesn’t want evidence of their coupling to be completely erased either.

They change into their school uniforms, and Akiteru bids farewell to his junior before heading home on shaky legs.

The very next day, Akiteru sees his little brother in the stands, all the way across the gym from him, but he knows that Kei has seen his face, the fake enthusiasm with which he cheers for the crowd, the surprise, mortification, horror when he looks up and sees Kei, who worships him, staring at him in shock. Kei leaves with Tadashi-kun and some other boy he’s never seen Kei talking to, and even despite the fact that Kei probably hates him now, the older brother in him just feels proud that Kei’s making more friends. _At least he’s not alone,_ Akiteru thinks as he watches Udai fly. _Kei’s not alone._

Akiteru hasn't felt this lonely in a long time.

The day after that, Akiteru quits the volleyball team. He can’t stand being there anymore, can’t pretend that he doesn’t hate every single person on the regular team.

Well, he wants to hate every person on the regular team. He can’t bring himself to hate the Little Giant, though. Not when he’s the person that brought Karasuno to Nationals, not when he knows what Udai sounds like when he’s coming, knows how they both like it a little rough. Not when Udai still looks so fucking beautiful when he’s smiling.

Akiteru doesn’t want to, but he ends up watching all the Karasuno games anyway, even though it's just TV recordings. Every once in a while, after a really good hit, Udai would look up at the stands, as if looking for somebody, before focusing again. He never finds that person in the stands. Akiteru wishes quietly that Udai was looking for him. He knows he wasn’t.

At graduation, he accidentally runs into Udai. They stare at each other, frozen in place.

“I miss you,” is the first thing Udai says, and despite himself, Akiteru’s heart skips a beat. He feels himself blushing.

Udai takes a cautious step forward, and Akiteru’s fight or flight response kicks in, and for the first time in a long time, he flies, but in the wrong direction. He puts his long legs ( _“God your legs are so fucking sexy”_ ) to good use, leaping down the stairs faster than he’s ever moved before, dashing through the front gates of the school. Running away from Udai, again. Because he looks at him, and instead of the burning hatred he should feel, he feels a burning something else, and Akiteru can’t handle it. He goes home, locks himself in his bedroom, and cries himself to sleep.

In college, Akiteru gets pulled into playing volleyball again, though not as competitively. He’s the tiniest bit rusty, since he hasn’t played in several months, but he gets back his groove soon enough. It’s fun, and Akiteru suddenly remembers why he joined volleyball in the first place, before his enjoyment of volleyball started hinging on his ability to play in actual games, before thoughts of winning completely took over his mind.

It’s fun.

He wonders if volleyball is still fun for Udai, too.

Several years later, and Akiteru’s stuck in an office job that’s kind of boring and has him working overtime a lot, but the benefits are great, and he’s got a lot of vacation saved up. Kei no longer hates him (though the salty bitch will never admit it), and he’s now a regular in the Karasuno volleyball team as a middle blocker. He's a real part of the team. Akiteru couldn’t be prouder. As he walks with Tanaka-san, the older sibling of one of the more energetic second-years, to the large stadium, where they’re having their next match, he hears a painfully familiar voice.

“Tsukishima-san!” it calls. Akiteru’s heart stops, and he doesn’t want to stop walking, wants to just ignore him, but he freezes. Tanaka-san looks at him questioningly. She then turns and lets out a shout of surprise.

Akiteru turns around slowly to see Udai. He’s a bit taller than he used to be, and his hair’s a lot longer, but that face is definitely his.

(Akiteru stares at those lips, sees them part in a groan as Udai thrusts his hips forward, sees them form the words “I miss you,” and he wants so desperately to run away again.)

“Udai, what a surprise!” Akiteru says, forced laughter, forced smile, forced civil greeting. Udai is smiling, but his eyes have that classic concentration he always got when playing volleyball, or when he was watching Akiteru’s every twitch, jerk, shudder. Some small part of Akiteru feels relieved; years apart from each other have not changed them so much that they are unrecognizable to each other. The other, larger part wishes they hadn’t seen each other again at all.

The something else that he hasn’t felt in years roars to life in his gut.

The three of them walk together into the gym, where Tanaka-san drags Udai to meet Hinata. Akiteru takes his spot against the rails, where he has a clear view of the court. As the team is warming up, he loses sight of Udai.

“Hey,” the man greets from his side. Akiteru won’t ever admit it, but he jumps and lets out a high-pitched yelp in surprise.

“Hi,” he whispers, almost inaudible with all the voices echoing around the gym. Udai leans against the railing casually, and Akiteru does the same.

“I would say I missed you but I have a feeling you’re gonna run off again if I say that,” is all Udai says. His tone is light, but his words are heavy with meaning. Akiteru doesn’t have enough time to come up with a response, because Tanaka-san is suddenly there, throwing her arms around both their shoulders casually.

“Alright, gang!” she exclaims. “Let’s cheer Karasuno on!” She’s wearing her taiko outfit, and a lot of her cleavage is showing. Akiteru watches as she presses against Udai, the previous Little Giant staring resolutely forward as the teams line up and bow. His cheeks are red, and when jealousy consumes his entire being, he tells himself that he’s jealous of Udai. Tanaka-san is a very attractive woman, after all.

Said woman pulls away and moves to her place behind the drums and begins pounding away. As always, Akiteru is impressed by her seemingly boundless energy.

Udai can’t keep his eyes off the game, though he’d exchange commentary with Akiteru sometimes. As always, Akiteru finds himself constantly somehow twisting the conversation back to his little brother. Kei just looks so impressive on the Nationals stage; he looks like he belongs there. He couldn’t be more different than Akiteru. Akiteru can’t be prouder.

Udai never looks away from the game, and Akiteru can’t look away from Udai. He remembers slow weekends spent hanging out with each other, the secret glances they threw at each other throughout the school day, the hope that filled his heart every time Udai stared at him with those intense eyes, that maybe he feels that something more, too. He remembers before Udai had become a regular, how they would practice together after official practice had finished. He remembers the resentment, after it was announced that Udai was now a regular, that curled in the pit of his stomach that he had desperately clung to, lest it give way to a deeper, more dangerous sentiment.

Karasuno loses. It’s heartbreaking to watch as the boys, dejected, drag themselves off the court, lingering on its sidelines, screaming _Let me stay here for just a little longer._

Tanaka-san invites Akiteru and Udai to go drinking with the other Karasuno alumni, along with “Take-chan-sensei,” as Tanaka-san calls him. Udai accepts the invitation readily, having no idea what he’s getting himself into, agreeing to drinking with Tanaka-san. Akiteru accepts the invitation as well, despite finding out after the first time he went drinking with Tanaka-san that he is a lightweight in Tanaka terms. If it has anything to do with the way Udai stares at him beseechingly after the proposal is made, it’s really no one’s business but his own.

Once they reach the bar, Akiteru is pushed into the seat next to Udai roughly by Tanaka-san, who smirks at him and even dares to wink when Akiteru glares up at her. He chances a glance at Udai, who’s staring up at him.

“You grew taller,” he points out, his tone playfully accusatory. Akiteru can’t hold himself back.

His hand pats Udai’s head, and wow, his hair is so soft. “You’ve grown too, Udai-kun,” he says, going for lighthearted, coming out breathless and unbearably fond.

Udai jabs his hand into Akiteru’s side and laughs, but the look he gives him with his eyes is evidence enough that he heard the emotion behind the words.

Four drinks in and Tanaka-san has become Saeko-chan, Coach Ukai has become Shinshin, Takeda-sensei has become Take-chan, and Takinoue-san becomes Yuu-chan. Shimada-san went home early, because he’s intelligent enough to do so.

“Tenma,” Akiteru whines into his fifth glass. “I really, really want to hate you.”

“Ah, so he’s a whiny drunk,” Tenma chuckles into his seventh drink. Saeko-chan throws her head back and guffaws.

“He’s a sweet honest baby drunk,” Saeko-chan replies as she throws back her eighth. “And he’s whiny.”

“You’re being mean,” Akiteru mumbles as he sips at the drink in his hand. He doesn’t know if he likes the taste, but the feeling it’s giving him is absolutely amazing. “I don’t know why you’re so mean.”

“Drunk you is just so fun to tease!” Tenma exclaims. “But you’re always fun to tease, even when you’re sober.”

“Get a room!” Yuu-chan shouts loudly. “Nasties!”

Shinshin and Take-chan promptly start making out, and Yuu-chan digs the heels of his palms into his eyes and groans.

“I’m all alone, surrounded by sexual deviants,” Yuu-chan despairs.

Shinshin parts from Take-chan just long enough to grind out through clenched teeth, “You wouldn’t be alone if you would just put on your big boy pants and tell Makoto you’ve got a boner for him-”

"Shut the fuck up!" Yuu-chan screams, and he vaults over the table at Shinshin in what becomes the beginning of a bar brawl.

"Yuu-chan, Shinshin, please don't fight," Akiteru whimpers, and he's so drunk he's crying, scared out of his mind.

Tenma grabs his hand and shushes him, "It's gonna be fine, Tsukishima-san, it's all gonna be fine."

It's not fine, and Tenma, Saeko-chan, and Take-chan have to combine their strength to shove the drunk idiots out of the bar before someone can call the police on them. Akiteru doesn't make things easier, sobbing loudly and yelling, "Please don't fight! Please don't fight!"

Eventually, they're out on the street, and the two idiots have fallen to the ground, suddenly dissolving into fits of laughter. Akiteru relaxes at this, and finally stops crying.

"Are you feeling better, Tsukishima-san?" Tenma asks softly, and Akiteru bends to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah," he whispers as he pulls back. "I feel way better now." He giggles to himself. "Thanks, Tenma."

Take-chan still has enough presence of mind to get Shinshin, Yuu-chan, and himself home. Saeko-chan walks up to Akiteru, quickly grabbing his arm to steady him when he waivers.

"Can you get home by yourself?" she asks kindly.

Akiteru thinks for a moment, then says, "I don't know where I live." He laughs. "Kei probably knows though! Let me just text hi- oh, it's two in the morning." He dejectedly puts his phone back in his pants pocket.

"I don't think I can take him home," Saeko says, eyebrows furrowing. "I could always just have him crash on my couch, but he's probably too tall for it."

"I'll take him," Tenma says, trying not to sound too eager. "I've got a hotel room, only one bed but it's huge."

Saeko-chan winks at him. "Ohoho, one bed you say?"

Akiteru rolls his eyes dramatically. "Tenma would never take advantage of a drunk person!" he declares. "He's so nice, and thoughtful, and amazing, and he wouldn't hurt me, unless I asked him to!" Tenma flushes bright red, and not from the alcohol. "What?" Akiteru asks, trying to remember if he said anything weird.

"Nothing," Tenma lies, "let's get you to bed, alright?" Akiteru nods slowly, feeling too out of it to try and confront him about his dishonesty, and they bid Saeko-chan a good night as she rides her motorcycle back home.

Akiteru closes his eyes, and when he opens them, he's sitting on a leather seat, head resting on Tenma's shoulder. The previous ace is staring down at him, and Akiteru thinks to himself while smiling, _Well that's a first._

"Why are you smiling?" Tenma asks, but he's smiling, too. Tenma looks so pretty, with the streetlights from the car window lighting his face, and Akiteru tells him so. Tenma blushes, then whispers back, "You look really pretty, too."

Akiteru closes his eyes again, and now suddenly he's on shaky feet, leaning heavily on Tenma as they hobble their way towards an elevator. "Wanna sleep," Akiteru mumbles into Tenma's hair.

"We're almost there, baby," the shorter man reassures him. "Almost there." Akiteru doesn’t process most of the words coming out of Tenma's mouth, but he focuses on “baby.” _Yeah,_ he thinks to himself, _I’m his baby._ He giggles happily.

Tenma struggles with getting the key out of his pocket, but he finally does it, and he hurriedly unlocks the door. Akiteru detaches himself from Tenma and collapses onto the bed, staying mostly to the right side of it. Tenma removes his jacket and jumps onto the bed on the left side, with enough force to make Akiteru jump a little.

They just lie there for a while, unable to sleep. Akiteru suddenly remembers something.

"I miss you, too," he says quietly.

"What?"

"I never said it back. At graduation." Akiteru turns on his side to look at Tenma, and Tenma turns, too. Akiteru looks significantly more sober than before, if not a little tired.

"Oh," Tenma breathes. "Did you? Miss me, I mean."

"I still do," Akiteru whispers, and it feels like a love confession.

Tenma seems to think so too, because suddenly their faces are very close, and they're breathing the same air. Akiteru's eyes close, and he finds that he feels safe, warm, content with his life in a way he hasn't felt in a long time. "I still miss you, too," Tenma says quietly, before closing the infinitesimal distance between their lips.

Akiteru's mouth automatically opens for Tenma, and with his teenage crush's tongue plunged deep into his mouth, Akiteru feels complete.

The taller man can feel himself getting hard, and he pulls away from the kiss, just a little. He pants hard against Tenma's mouth, because even after all these years, he still makes him breathless.

"Need to, hah, sleep," Akiteru forces out, and he knows he mustn't look all too convincing, with a flushed face and kiss-swollen lips open and panting. Despite this, Tenma simply nods, and backs away to his side of the bed, lying down and sinking into the soft mattress with a sigh.

"If you remember this in the morning," Tenma says quietly, staring at the ceiling, "we need to talk about this, alright?"

"Okay," Akiteru mumbles before blacking out.

Akiteru wakes up the next morning and remembers every single thing that happened in excruciating detail. He’s not wearing his jacket anymore; it’s draped over the back of a really nice-looking leather armchair. There's no one next to him on the bed, but the sound of running water is coming from the bathroom, so he figures Udai is taking a shower. His phone buzzes angrily in his jeans pocket, so he pulls it out to see a whole slew of texts from his mother, ranging from slightly concerned to absolutely livid. There's one text from Kei. It says simply, "where u @". Akiteru smiles fondly. Kei is always so concise. He never says more than he needs to.

The words, _I miss you, too, I still do,_ echo through Akiteru's head, torturing him. He quickly sends Kei a text reading "In hotel in tokyo w udaikun. Be back soon."

Akiteru fiddles with his hair, hoping to make it look presentable. He's so concentrated that he doesn't notice Udai emerging from the shower in only a pair of boxers, leaning against the doorframe.

"You don't have to try to make yourself pretty for me," Udai says coyly, making Akiteru flush at being caught, and then flush even darker as he sees the shorter's state of undress. "You look nice disheveled, anyway."

Akiteru can’t help but rake his eyes over Udai’s body. He remembers Udai saying something around two beers in, about him quitting volleyball once he got to college, but he’s definitely found some way to stay fit; maybe he went to the gym, lifted weights heavier than anything Akiteru ever could. His muscles are still as well-defined as they were when he was the ace - maybe even more. God, and his eyes are still the exact same, staring at him with such intensity it makes his knees weak.

The older man pushes himself so he's sitting cross-legged against the headrest. He pats the bed in front of him in invitation.

"This is my hotel room," Udai huffs as he obligingly climbs into a sitting position in front of Akiteru. "I don't need your permission to sit on my bed."

There's awkward silence after that, until Udai finally says, "I'm taking this to mean you remember what happened last night." Akiteru nods. "Great." More silence, until, "I've been in love with you for the longest time. I thought I stopped, since I hadn't seen you in years, but seeing you yesterday… every emotion I've ever felt for you came rushing back. It was super intense. It was like I was back to square one. I… I really loved you, back then. Did you know?"

"No," Akiteru whispers. "I'm glad you didn't tell me. I would have run away."

"Like you did when I said 'I miss you' at graduation." That's not a question. Akiteru's throat suddenly feels too dry.

"It sounded like a love confession."

"It was. It is." Udai stares at Akiteru, who stares right back for all of two seconds before he's looking anywhere but him.

“I loved you back then, too,” Akiteru admits. “It scared me, and made me mad. I wanted to hate you.”

Udai sighs, dejected. Disappointed. “Why?”

“Because,” Akiteru starts, but he can’t figure out how to end that sentence. Why was he so determined to hate him? “Because, you were amazing, and talented, and strong, and everything I ever wanted to be. I loved you for the same reason. I couldn’t let go.”

“Did you ever think about me? While you were in college?”

“All the time,” Akiteru chuckles. “It’s pathetic, really. I couldn’t- Every single time I set the ball for someone, it was you flying through the air, slamming it down, and every single time it took my breath away. I always see you there, and it honestly annoys the hell out of me. Especially since you’re never actually there.”

“Would it be better if I was?” Udai asks, and why does Udai keep asking these hard ass questions? Akiteru brings his knees up to his chest and buries his face in them.

The taller man whispers into his legs, but in the silence of the room, Udai still hears him. “Everything would be better if you were with me,” he admits, even though it feels like he’s sawing off a leg.

Akiteru feels two hands worm their way past his arms to grab both of his cheeks and pull his head up. He stares into Udai’s passionate eyes, and he’s always looked at him like that, hasn’t he? Like he’s someone worth watching? How did Akiteru ever not notice, with how hard he had stared at the old ace every practice they had together?

“I feel the exact same way,” he says very slowly, as if speaking to a small child who wouldn’t understand otherwise. “I really, really want to kiss you. And then fuck you, maybe, if you’re up to that.”

“How much time do you have before you have to leave?” Akiteru whispers.

Udai grabs a phone from the bedside table. “About three hours,” he reports. “We have to check out at noon-ish.”

Akiteru hopes it doesn’t show on his face, how pleased he is that Udai said “we”. It makes it sound as if this was a planned vacation and that they had booked the hotel together, instead of meeting for the first time in several years, suddenly declaring their undying love for each other, and then fucking. You know, as responsible adults do.

“Do you have a condom? And lube?” Akiteru asks. Udai smirks as he purposefully moves his almost naked body close to Akiteru’s, reaching for the bedside table drawer.

“What,” he snarks, “not up for good ol’ barebacking it without lube like in our high school days?”

Akiteru groans. “We were so unsafe,” he whines. “God, we were stupid kids. Anyway, no, I am not up for any of that, especially since I-” Akiteru cuts himself off abruptly, covering his mouth with his hand and flushing darkly.

“Since you what?” Udai asks curiously as he heaves his upper body back on the bed, lube in one hand, condom package in the other. Akiteru only shakes his head.

“Shut up and kiss me,” he says instead, and Udai is glad to oblige.

They both surge forward, and kissing him sober feels like coming back home. Akiteru gasps as Udai’s hand starts moving under his shirt, and the shorter man takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He feels like his brain is short-circuiting in the best way possible, and Akiteru wonders to himself if it had always been this good. Memories of being slammed against walls and taken roughly rise in his mind’s eye, and Akiteru thinks, _Yeah, it was._

Udai starts kissing down his face, sucking and biting especially hard at the sensitive place on his neck, and Akiteru keens. Even with the things they just confessed to each other earlier, the fact that Udai bothered to remember what Akiteru likes, that he paid enough attention back then to know in the first place, just makes it all feel so much more real. He feels the tears wetting his eyelids, and a small whimper falls from his throat.

Udai pulls back a little in concern, but then he gets an amused look on his face. “You always were a crier,” he laughs quietly, and Akiteru finds himself chuckling too. Udai leans in to kiss him on the lips again, this time short and sweet, in a way their kisses never had been before.

 _God,_ Akiteru thinks, _I can get used to this, too._ Udai smiles as if he can read the taller man’s mind, and starts pushing at his shirt. Akiteru takes the hint and raises his arms, allowing Udai to remove the offending article of clothing. As he does so, the shorter man lightly trails his fingers over sensitive skin.

“Te- Udai,” Akiteru shivers. Udai bites at the underside of his chin chidingly.

“How many times,” he throws the shirt to some random corner of the room, “do I have to say,” he slowly kisses Akiteru, “‘Call me Tenma’?” The man slowly grinds his hips against the blond’s, and they both groan lowly at the friction.

Akiteru breathes out, “I have you here to remind me now, don’t I?” It’s a rhetorical question, but he feels relief when Tenma answers it anyway, a hushed “of course” as he trails his lips down to his neck again, then lower. Akiteru scoots down a little on the bed, before lying down, head propped up by pillows to look down at Tenma, who kisses the lines of his collarbones, sucking a small bruise into the skin there. The former ace looks up at him through long ashes, as his wavy shoulder-length hair tickles his sensitive skin. The taller man can’t hold back a shiver at the sensation.

“Tenma,” Akiteru calls out when the man nips at his chest. Said man simply smiles into his ministrations, slowly rolling a nipple with his tongue while teasing the other with his fingers. He switches sides before trailing his lips downwards.

Akiteru remembers how Tenma used to tease, back in high school, sucking hickeys into his inner thighs, never quite where he wanted those lips. Current Tenma does no such thing, going straight for the prize. As he licks the head of his dick, Akiteru lets out a choked whimper. Tenma groans in response, and the vibrations only make the older man harder.

Tenma suddenly deepthroats it, his nose buried in Akiteru’s pubes, and the blond is crying out, long legs wrapping around the smaller man’s body, hands scrambling for purchase on the sheets. Tenma looks up at him and smirks around his cock, before slowly starting to bob his head. Akiteru closes his eyes, feeling like if he watches, he could come just from the sight of Tenma sucking his dick.

There’s the click of the lube bottle being opened, and soon enough there’s a hand sneaking around his body, a wet finger poking at his hole. Akiteru keens and sobs, pushing against the slight pressure, trying to get it inside of him. Just as Akiteru thrusts back, the finger shoves itself in, and Tenma sucks hard. Akiteru screams as he comes, harder than he’s come in years.

Tenma swallows it all, before letting Akiteru’s dick fall from his mouth with a dirty pop. The shorter then crawls up Akiteru’s body to kiss him, fucking him with his finger all the while.

Akiteru is crying from the overstimulation, open-mouthed sobs against Tenma’s lips as he tastes his own release on the former ace’s tongue. He moans quietly as the raven adds a finger, seeking out the one spot that has Akiteru screaming in pleasure.

His fingers are like a homing missile on his prostate, relentlessly abusing it once they find it. Akiteru can do nothing but tremble in Tenma’s arms, breathing moans into Tenma’s mouth, enveloped in Tenma’s warmth.

“Please,” Akiteru says after a while. “I’m ready, please, Tenma, please.” Tenma smirks into their kiss, before he pulls his hand from under Akiteru. Akiteru clenches around nothing and lets out a pathetic whimper. Akiteru watches with hazy eyes as Tenma rips open the condom package, rolling the condom over his dick. Then suddenly, Tenma’s hands are under his knees, pushing up until they meet Akiteru’s chest, effectively folding him in half and exposing his ass to Tenma. The raven licks his lips at the sight, before lining up his dick.

“Are you absolutely sure you’re ready?” Tenma asks teasingly as he slowly drags his cock across Akiteru’s crack, letting it catch on the rim of his hole. Akiteru lets out a whine that sounds like it’s been ripped from him, nodding desperately. Tenma would ask for verbal confirmation, but at this point, he’s just as impatient as Akiteru, so he just thrusts inside harshly.

Akiteru screams, and Tenma rasps, “You’re so fucking tight, baby.” The pet name just rolls off his tongue, the same way it did when they were younger. The taller man groans at the sound of it, and Tenma smiles. “You always did like being called ‘baby.’ Anyone ever call you that as they fucked you? Anyone ever fuck you hard, anyone as good as me?” Tenma genuinely wants to know, but he can already feel jealousy curling in his stomach at the thought of some guy touching Akiteru, fucking Akiteru, calling him “baby”. To try to prevent the older from answering the question, he pulls out until just the head is still inside, then slams back in. He sets the rhythm, hard and fast, just what Akiteru likes.

The blond is moaning loudly, but through it, he tries to speak. “I ha- ah! Haven’t been with anyone since you. D-didn’t want, hah, anyone to f-fuck! Me but you. I-I was about to tell you earlier, but, hah, took it back last second.”

Tenma places his lips over a mark he had made in the crook of Akiteru’s neck and murmurs, “Why’s that?” He punctuates the question with an especially hard thrust that has Akiteru arching off the bed.

“It- fuck, right there- it’s embarrassing.” Akiteru turns his head, trying to hide his face with the pillow, but Tenma grabs his chin and turns it towards him.

“It’s fucking hot,” Tenma huffs. “Fuck, I haven’t-” Akiteru accidentally squeezes around him and Tenma sucks in a shuddering breath, “I haven’t fucked anyone else either. Shit, Akiteru, you’re so fucking good. So tight for me, baby.”

Akiteru’s eyes close tightly, tears trailing down his face, mouth open in a constant stream of moans, and Tenma thinks that he’s never seen anything so beautiful.

“I’m so close,” Akiteru cries. “Tenma, please, I’m so close, please, fuck-” Tenma wraps his hand around the taller man’s dick, jerks it once, twice, and he’s coming, squeezing hard around Tenma as spurts of his come land on their chests. Tenma kisses him through his orgasm, and after a few more thrusts, he’s coming, too.

Tenma pulls out carefully, leaving Akiteru with a distinct feeling of emptiness. He takes off the condom, tying the end neatly before tossing it away. Then he throws himself over the taller man. For a while, they just lie there, Tenma resting on Akiteru’s sticky chest. “We should clean up,” Akiteru finally says, and the other man groans but pulls himself to his feet. Akiteru sits up too, but Tenma simply presses him back into the sheets, before heading to the bathroom.

When he comes back, he’s holding a damp towel, and his chest is clean. Tenma gently cleans Akiteru’s chest too, pressing soft kisses into sensitive skin. Akiteru lets out a quiet moan of contentment, and Tenma smiles peacefully. Once he’s done cleaning, he drops the dirty towel to the floor before leaning over Akiteru to check the time. He picks up Akiteru's phone because it's closer.

“We’ve got an hour left,” Tenma reports. “And your brother says that you’re gross and to take your time coming back home.”

Akiteru smiles and says sleepily, “I love Kei.”

Tenma chuckles. “I know you do.”

“I love you, too.”

“I know. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback in any and all forms is always greatly appreciated!


End file.
